Депа Биллаба
Депа Биллаба ( ) — женщина, чалактанка, мастер-джедай, которая жила в последние годы существования Галактической Республики. Будучи обученной Мейсом Винду, она считалась одним из самых просвещенных джедаев своего времени, благодаря чему и получила место в Высшем совете. Во время миссии на разорённом Харуун-Кэле, Биллаба пала на Тёмную сторону Силы, в результате чего потеряла рассудок. Когда бывший учитель Депы Мейс Винду нашёл её, то ученица напала на мастера, однако, в ходе поединка она осмыслила происходящее и нанесла себе самоубийственный удар световым мечом, от которого впала в глубокое коматозное состояние. Биография thumb|left|220px|[[Мейс Винду утешает Депу]]Семья Депы Биллабы мигрировала с ее родной планеты Чалакта, когда сама Депа была еще младенцем шести месяцев от роду. Родители Депы погибли от рук пиратов, напавших на корабль во время полета. Но Депа и Сар Лабоода были спасены Мейсом Винду, доставившим их в Храм джедаев. Оказалось, что девочки чувствительны к Силе, и поэтому по достижении нужного возраста Депа стала падаваном Винду. Мастер-джедай обучил ее всему, что знал сам, относясь к ней, как к родной дочери. В частности, она стала одним из немногих джедаев, освоивших стиль фехтования ваапад, созданный Мейсом, и единственным кроме самого Мейса бойцом, в совершенстве владевшим этим стилем, умевшим полностью контролировать водоворот Силы, что необходимо для владения ваападом. Повышенная психическая стойкость Биллабы позволяла ей переносить почти любые физические страдания. Прославившуюся своим умом, храбростью, преданностью и глубокой верой в дело Ордена Депу Биллабу очень скоро стали считать одной из самых просвещенных рыцарей своего времени. Её спокойствие и рассудительность не мешали Биллабе действовать весьма решительно и виртуозно сражаться в случае необходимости. Помимо этого она стала одним из самых молодых мастеров Высшего совета. Незадолго до Набуанского кризиса Депа был направлена на Эсмеру для расследования покушения на тогдашнего Верховного Канцлера Галактической Республики Финиса Валорума. Во время этого путешествия она и её спутник-джедай подверглись нападению террористов Туманного Фронта, но успешно отразили его. В 32 ДБЯ Депа была в Совете джедаев, выступивших против принятие на обучение в Орден Энакина Скайуокера, которого рыцарь Квай-Гон Джинн счел «Избранным» из пророчества. Она считала, что из-за чрезмерной привязанности к матери мальчик не сможет стать джедаем. После гибели Квай-Гона Депа Биллаба присутствовала на его похоронах и на последовавшем празднестве, а затем отправилась на Нар-Шаддаа спасать своего бывшего учителя Мейса Винду от группы контрабандистов и помогать ему в дальнейшем расследовании дела о контрабанде редких животных. Когда в 22 ДБЯ Винду во главе отряда из 212 джедаев вылетел на Джеонозис для спасения Оби-Вана Кеноби, его ученика Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы от казни сепаратистами, Депа, несмотря на все её боевое мастерство, была оставлена в Храме, так как была весьма талантливой наставницей молодежи и считалась куда более ценной именно в таком качестве. thumb|210px|Депа Биллаба в [[кома|коме]]После начала Войн клонов Депа была отправлена на Харуун-Кэл, родную планету Мейса Винду, для помощи корунам в борьбе с сепаратистами и поддерживавшими их баллоуаи. Там она создала так называемый Фронт освобождения Нагорья, подпольную организацию корунов, во главе которой она вела партизанскую войну против бэллоуаи. Война велась весьма жестокими методами, сопровождалась, согласно местным обычаям, пытками и истреблением безоружных пленных и гражданского населения. Как и многие другие воспитанники ордена, Депа не выдержала такого столкновения с суровой реальностью и, повредившись рассудком, стала склоняться к Тёмной стороне Силы. Узнав об этом, магистр Йода позволил Винду вылететь на Хэруун-Кэл, чтобы спасти Биллабу. Депа Биллаба попыталась вначале убить Мейса, а когда это не удалось, то пронзить мечом себя. Ее попытку самоубийства предотвратил молодой корун Ник Росту — несмотря на смертельную рану, он сумел вовремя выбить меч из руки Депы метким выстрелом. Однако сильнейшая психическая травма погрузила Биллабу в состояние комы, в котором она и была доставлена Мейсом Винду на Корусант. В таком бессознательном состоянии она пребывала, по меньшей мере, до конца войны, находясь в Храме. Её дальнейшая судьба неизвестна. Появления * * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 2'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Equipment'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel }} Источники * *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Чалактанцы Категория:Женщины Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Тёмные джедаи Категория:Джедаи-консулы